


Better Dig Two

by Shelly_Harmon



Series: Danny's Ringtones [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Harmon/pseuds/Shelly_Harmon
Summary: Danny's got a ringtone for everything





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot to get the muse working again.

Steve was driving at his usual breakneck speed around a corner listening to Kono give him a running commentary from the earpiece that communicated with the system back at HQ. Grover and Chin were helping him box in a suspect that was connected to Danny’s current situation. Danny’s phone was MIA and so was the detective. 

 

They (well Steve had, he used his key to Danny’s place to get in when he didn’t answer his door this morning) had found his apartment completely tossed and signs of a struggle. The concerning part of it had been it was his weekend with the kids. Turned out that Danny had dropped Charlie off the night before back to Rachel because Charlie was sick and wanted his mom. And Grace was at a friend’s house. 

 

He thanked whatever higher entity was out there because the kids were safe. Then turned right around and cursed them because, damn it Danny was missing. His Danno was missing and he loathed that to the burning explosion of a thousand napalm infused suns. Danny wasn’t supposed to be the one missing; that was Steve’s job, goddamnit. Steve pressed the call button on his phone again and called Danny’s cell.

 

Hearing the sound of country music he pressed the on/off button for the stereo. The stereo turned on so he turned it back off and called Danny’s phone again as he screeched the car to a stop burning rubber that would normally have the Jersey native bitching him out. Chin and Lou were on the suspect like a pair of Jackals so he took a few seconds to search the car. He found the phone tucked in between Charlie’s car seat and the actual seat. Swiping the screen active and hitting the code he saw poopy penguins up on his partner’s phone. Meaning Charlie was the last to use it. Fucking hell. 

 

Stepping from the car he out of curiosity called the phone a third time and listened to the ring tone. “ _ I told you on the day we wed; I was gonna love you 'til I's dead; Made you wait 'til our wedding night; That's the first and the last time I wear white; So if the ties that bind ever do come loose; Tie them in a knot like a hangman's noose; 'Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell; Before I'll see you with someone else; Put me in the ground; Put me six foot down; And let the stone say: Here lies the girl whose only crutch; Was loving one man just a little too much; If you go before I do; I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two; Well, It won't be whiskey, won't be meth; It'll be your name on my last breath; If divorce or death ever do us part; The coroner will call it a broken heart; So put me in the ground; Put me six foot down; And let the stone say: Here lies… _ ” Steve jerked and looked at the phone as it died in wide eyed shock and amusement. 

 

He’d charge the phone later and have the other’s call it to see if it was just him or the whole phonebook had that ringtone. When he thought about it he knew Rachel and Danno’s attorney had different ringtones. This really has peeked Steve’s insatiable curiosity. Lou jerked him out of his thoughts by asking if they should head to HQ or what. Steve agreed and climbed back into the Camaro.

 

The whole drive back to the headquarters for Five-0 had Steve in serious thought. He was almost positive that each person in Danny’s phone had their own ringtone. So why is that song Steve’s. He decided to ask Kono a thinly veiled question. Since the comms had been turned off as soon as they had the suspect boxed in on the H1. He called Kono on his cell and waited, “Hey Kono I heard a last snippet on the radio of a song can you tell me about it?”

 

“Sure boss man what was it?” she sounded intrigued and suspicious. 

 

“And let the stone say: Here lies a girl… that’s all I remember of it at any rate.”

 

“Oh that’s easy brah, The Band Perry is the band and the song is Better Dig Two. Why?”

 

“Just stuck in my head, what’s it about?”

 

“This girl who married and these were her conditions. To death do us part sort of thing. Honestly the song makes me amused and at the same time reminds me of you and Danny. Told that to Danny one day too. Jokingly of course!” She rushed to cover herself which told Steve that while she’d said it in jest she actually kind of thought that.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?” now she actually sounded confused which had Steve’s lip twitching in amusement.

 

“Why does it remind you of Danny and I?”

 

“Oh. Well the lyrics just sound like something you and Danny would say and/or do if you were an item, brah.” Steve waited with an arched brow as he drove the speed limit now towards HQ waiting for her to continue. “Alright hold on a sec. Okay the lyrics themselves (minus gender of course)  Skipping the first verse for a second and looking at it like say Danny, you’d have to skip the first verse. But the second one Dany’s look on it would be pretty similar to how he actually acts. He hates, with a passion to see you with anybody else. Romantically. He just wants you happy and I don’t think he actually realizes it but he kinda gets bitchy when you mention your girlfriend. Really gets bitchy about Catherine. Chins coming I’ll sit with you later and talk more about it. Promise we’ll make it a date. Besides I wanna confiscate that TV of yours this weekend.” The abrupt subject change told him that Chin and/or Lou could hear her and she was covering for him. Bless her for that. The guys would tease the hell out of him.

 

“Thanks Kono.” Steve said hanging up. He was 2.5 seconds away from pulling into HQ and had to shove all that to the back of his mind and get back in the mindset for work and finding Danny.

  
It took twelve hours to brake the suspect that had a rap sheet five miles long. He didn’t know where Danny was but knew someone who might. Which is exactly what happened for the next three suspects as well. They finally found Danny at the pineapple plant. He was in a storage container and started to get hypothermia. Only Danny could get Hypothermia in Hawaii.


End file.
